


The Sleeping Bat

by disneyfangirl



Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Elements, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyfangirl/pseuds/disneyfangirl
Summary: Ratigan is back and out for revenge against his own former henchbat by putting him to sleep–literally. If not too late, one of Fidget's friends will come to his aid from his slumber of all time. Who will wake Fidget from this dreadful spell? Join Fidget and his friends on an epic showdown against the maniacal Ratigan.





	1. Experiments and Fidget's Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hello! Just a heads-up that this GMD fanfic is unlike any other. It’ll leave you mesmerized from start to finish. As always, enjoy! Thank you! 
> 
> disneyfangirl774

One fine day, in Baker Street, Fidget was doing experiments with Basil like a scientist because the bat didn’t want to screw up, which was why he had Basil help. They tested out in Basil’s lab for fun. After all, it was Fidget’s idea.

“How am I doing, Mr. Basil?” Fidget asked.

“Very well done, Fidget, as far as I’m concerned,” Basil answered.

“Thank you,” marveled Fidget, remotely satisfied without having to brag about a thing. Basil didn’t reply this time, but he was glad his friend did well with experimenting with a supervisor. When finished, they went downstairs to see Dawson, Olivia, and Mr. Flaversham.

Basil implied Fidget’s progress on evaluation with help. Impressed with Fidget’s work, they cheered and together the five friends played basketball outside with Toby. When it was Fidget’s turn to play, Basil thrust it to him. Fidget appeared to be alarmed and confused at first since he hadn’t played basketball in years. In spite of this, without another moment’s hesitation, he bounced the ball as he raced to the hoop and with as much courage he can muster, he hovered the ball up the hoop. The ball scored through the hoop while he hung and wiggled onto the hoop for dear life. Down there, his buddies screeched in approval as he flailed sideways, but he smiled at them in acceptance.

“Yay!” Olivia cried.

“Score!” hollered many others.

Feeling a mix of apprehension and bravery at the same time, Fidget let go of the hoop and to his relief, he glided downward and unified with his companions.

“I can fly!” Fidget beamed, “I believe I can fly!” Besides, his wing had healed after descending into the Thames.

“So, Fidget, what would you like to do next?” Basil inquired.

“Well, I’d like to hang out with Livy,” Fidget replied.

“Count me in, Fidget!” Olivia agreed as she skipped by his side.

Everyone else watched the two leave for a private talk during their walk.

“You know, Livy, you’re the best friend I’ve ever had,” Fidget complimented.

“Thanks, Fidget,” she put in simply.

“Not to mention, but as far as I know, Ratigan is gone,” Fidget stated, “And I see no sign of his pet cat, Felicia. He tried to feed me to her whenever I fail him, although one time, I had everything off the list.”

“Including me,” Olivia recalled admonishingly.

For once, Fidget didn’t argue with her. Instead, he ruefully hung his head and flung out his wings, pitching a little tantrum as she watched him uncomfortably. As Fidget relayed his misfortunes with Ratigan's cat to Olivia, he began to swear, causing the girl to cover her mouth in shock and give him an unsettled look. If Fidget remembered correctly, he heard that kind of talk from his father as long as he can remember. He had to admit to himself and her that he did.

It wasn’t much of Fidget’s obscene language that disturbed Olivia, but rather, him almost being eaten.

“Sorry,” Fidget apologized, “But last night, I had a nightmare about her and Ratigan.” Beyond everything, he didn’t mean to rattle her.

“That’s okay,” Olivia told him, “You did a good job explaining your feelings, although you said a bad word and the cat part was what really disturbed me.”

“I know,” Fidget sighed, “I’m such a swearing machine, aren’t I?”

“Well, you’re not nearly as bad…for a ‘swearing machine’,” Olivia declared.

“Well, I guess you’re right then, Olivia,” Fidget blushed.

“What can I say? You do a great job on defending yourself.”

“So do you and I appreciate that. That’s one of the things I admire about you.”

Grateful of Fidget’s heartwarming speech, she gave him a captivating, passionate hug and Fidget gave her one back.

...

Back in Baker Street at night, Fidget watched Basil fire his gun at Mrs. Judson’s pillows. Since Fidget was sensitive to loud noises, he hid himself behind a green armchair and covered his ears. As soon as the shooting halted, he peeked out at the floating feathers, but quickly hid back behind the green armchair at the sound of Mrs. Judson’s scolding Basil for shooting her pillows. She thought he was teaching the bat to do bad things, but as the two mice bickered, Fidget picked up a bullet for Basil. “Oh, thank you, Fidget,” Basil marveled.

“My pleasure,” Fidget replied.

The next moment, Basil taught him how to determine whether or not the bullets match, but as it turned out, the bullets hadn’t corresponded much to Fidget’s dismay. He screamed, set his wings on his face, and swore, “Ohhhh! Dagnabbit!” Uncovering his face, Fidget irritably picked up the bullet with a frown and his ears flattened as he swore again and yelled, “I hate you!” In his frustration, he threw the bullet away and hung his head as he walked away. “Oh, I love it!” Fidget exclaimed sarcastically as he slumped on Basil’s chair in sadness, rested his eyes and lied his head on his wings on an armchair. Luckily, Basil’s violin wasn’t on there. It was someplace else, where it wouldn’t be broken.

Olivia, who was nobly concerned for the disgruntled bat, stepped inside the living room and sat beside him to console him.

“What do you want?” he grumbled.

“I just wanted to know what’s wrong,” Olivia whispered.

“I’d rather not talk about it,” Fidget moaned despondently.

“Come now, Fidget, I’m your best friend,” Olivia persisted, “You can tell me anything just like earlier today.”

“Alright! Alright! The bullets didn’t match, that’s all!” a fatigued Fidget admitted finally, a little louder than he intended, then he paused. Did he take his anger out on his best friend? No, he didn’t and she did not take it that way because for one, he watched his tone of voice and he was capable of controlling his temper. Two, he knew better than to take it out on her and everyone else, despite the mishaps he endured when working for Ratigan and of course, his bad day. Again, Fidget wasn’t mad at this point, he was just describing what his problem was, though he was still disoriented. Even so, it didn’t bother him when she only asked him a simple question politely without prying. Why, he was merely appreciated by her company!

Olivia batted her eyes at his response. “That must be frustrating. In fact, Basil was in that exact same situation,” Olivia said steadily, “So, that means, you’re not alone.” Fidget wasn’t upset with her in any way. He just stayed silent.

After a moment’s pause, Fidget yawned as he hoisted her up and gently set her down on the floor. Though Olivia was ten, she still liked being picked up. “I’m not feeling myself today,” he fretted, “I’m just so tired and I need a nap.”

“But this morning you were quite cheerful,” Olivia reminded him.

“You’re correct, Livy,” Fidget said and nodded knowingly, recalling the formulations he had with Basil this morning, basketball, and his walk and talk with his best friend, even though as of right now, he was increasingly sleepy and his tight, tense muscles from all the stress relaxed.

Unbeknownst by the utterly sleep deprived bat, a tranquilizer hit behind his left wing- his once crippled wing, which alerted him. Olivia ran for cover to acquire Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, and her father.

In an instant, after Fidget ran, his body grew tense, and he nodded off in the living room, and started to breathe, then snore. Sure enough, he was going in circles, but was too tired to notice or care. In his subconscious mind, he dreamt that his pals will come to his aid as soon as possible and it was as if Fidget heard his parents tell him so while he slept.

Who is this mysterious creature and when will he strike next? The trustworthy detectives ratify to find out.


	2. The Tranquilized Bat

“Basil, Dawson, Daddy, look!” Olivia ordered as she led them to the living room where Fidget had fallen asleep. “There he is!”

Basil tactfully picked up the sleeping bat, set him on the table and Fidget’s cap that lay on the floor, and put it on Fidget’s head. “I must get Toby for he would want to examine him, too,” Basil announced and darted for the door to whistle for him and directed him to the living room window. Toby did as he was told and Basil had opened the window just so Toby can take a shot of the paralyzed bat.

Having that taken care of, the great detective had his right-hand man hand over a syringe to inject the area where Fidget had been shot in.

To bring the motionless bat luck, Olivia lied down on Fidget’s back and assured him, “Don’t worry, you’ll be okay.” Obviously, Fidget couldn’t hear her because he continued to snore away just so he can fight off the chemical that was in the dart and he was so numb, he could not feel that mouse who nestled on him. The most important part is the bat was already confident that his affably moral, informative friends showed up to his release and sleeping seemed to ease his sorrow as well as it seemed to heal all wounds. Even more important, sleep is what makes people healthy and it’s good for their bodies.

For a short time as Basil was finished with the syringe; he drew it out and pulled out the tranquilizer dart. Doubtless, Fidget persevered to catch z’s.

Inspecting the infected area, Basil fished out a cotton ball and peroxide and dripped the peroxide onto a cotton ball as told by Dawson because Dawson had done this with a patient before. “Hold still,” Basil spoke gently in undertone. Again, Fidget didn’t hear him nor had he stirred, but only tilted his head to one side with a relaxed grin across his face and eyes still closed as he stayed sleeping and as always, Olivia found him making faces in his sleep cute that she giggled gleefully. In case Fidget moved, Basil instructed Olivia to keep the dozing bat still.

Minutes later after Basil cleaned out the infected area with peroxide, Fidget had woken up and slowly lifted up his head, smiling. All of his companions warmly emitted happy faces to see Fidget still alive, although deep down, he was extremely groggy. “Hi,” was all he could say, half asleep and deeply drawing out breaths, “What just happened?”

“Well, Fidget, you were shot by a tranquilizer dart,” Basil deduced, “And something tells me you’ve been fighting off the chemical that’s in it. The chemical was the type to sedate you or put you to sleep.”

Instantaneously, Toby sniffed and licked the little bat, imposing Fidget to burst into giggles.  

All things considered, everyone else couldn’t help but solely laugh.

As soon as they finished laughing, Basil divulged, “I will investigate who shot Fidget.” Having said that, he sprang out the door in a flash, and found out who did it–it was Ratigan’s men! Sure enough, he was hot on their heels, caught the bandits and had them arrested. Sprinting back inside and closing the door behind him, he said, “I know now who did this to Fidget. Ratigan’s men shot him!”

“Well said, Basil,” Dr. Dawson said, “You have solved the case, but did you arrest them?”

“Yes,” Basil simply confided with a nod.

Discovering that it was bedtime right before their very eyes, everyone, except Basil and Fidget, strode off to bed. As regards to Fidget, who went back to sleep, he was picked up by Basil. “Well, Fidget,” Basil whispered, as if lulling him to sleep, “Every one of us is tired just as you are.” Ineffably, Basil laid the merrily zonked-out bat on a bed and tucked him in. “Nighty night.” With that taken care of, the detective motioned toward his room.

...

In the meantime, in Ratigan’s hideout, Ratigan snarled under his breath when his plan had been confiscated by Basil of Baker Street, but mostly because Fidget survived the dart. Not only was Ratigan jealous of Fidget because he had more friends than he did, but Ratigan was also very disgusted. “My men have been arrested once again!” complained Ratigan, “I’ll have to try another method tomorrow. The kind that will wipe the smile off of Basil’s face when he and his friends watch Fidget get a one-way ticket to an eternal sleepy island! It’ll fulfill my diabolical plot in result of my former henchman’s grim death!”

He recalled a time when he recorded a song that had something to do with killing Basil and Dawson, “Goodbye So Soon”, but this time, he recorded a lullaby just for Fidget, writing: _Just one sniff and you’ll be safe from criminals like me_ on the bottom of the lyric sheet, and sprayed lavender upon those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Notes: This sequence of events through most of this chapter have been running through my head for over a while now.
> 
> *With reference to the tranquilizer darts, it made me think of the situation that Ace Ventura was in from Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls. Plus, Fidget would probably snore just to fight off the chemical reaction that’s in it.
> 
> *In relation to the syringe, Basil commanded Dawson to hand it over since Dawson was a surgeon before. 
> 
> *The climax of this chapter is very foreboding.


	3. Fast Asleep...Again

The next night, Fidget, who was in a much better mood than he ever was on the previous day and Olivia were brushing their teeth early together because they were inanimately weary. Fidget stretched and yawned. Olivia was the first to trudge upstairs. As for the bat, his ears quivered as a familiar eerie voice echoed quietly and scornfully at him, _Oh, you want to take a nap? Excellent idea! And guess what time it is? It’s your bedtime! Nighty night, sleepy head!_

Fidget’s jaw dropped as the rat peeked at him from the darkness.

“So, how is your time away from me, you delightful little maniac?” Ratigan asked an astonished bat.

“Very life changing,” Fidget boasted, keeping his cool, “Much better.” He looked amazed by his comeback until Ratigan remarked, “Oh, that’s good to know.” The rat then snickered.

Fidget was just as skeptic and dumbfounded by what Ratigan had said, scowled, and snorted.

“Save that for when you go to sleep,” Ratigan said, referring to his former henchman’s snort and changed the subject, “Oh, by the way, dear Fidget, you look so cute in your sleep.” Or so he says!

Fidget’s suspicion turned to enlightenment. “Really? Thank you,” he remarked, despite himself. Then Ratigan turned on a lullaby that he recorded for him. The lyrics were:

_Goodnight, sweet dreams_

_And this isn’t a game._

_I know by now that times for you have changed._

_So, goodnight my delightful little maniac._

_Your sleep is as deep as the Thames._

_Let yourself be raptured in your dreamland_

_And forget about your criminal past as you take flight._

_You’ll find yourself safe and sound at last._

_Goodnight…_

Fidget picked up a sheet of paper that contained the lyrics. On the bottom, it read: _Just one sniff and you’ll be safe from criminals like me._ Just as he sniffed it, he froze in a smidge of horror, but at the same time, he managed to stay calm at the moment because who knows? He may not die. Imminently, a mesmerized and drowsy Fidget automatically yawned and dropped down into yet another deep sleep.

As a result of his downfall, it was Ratigan’s lullaby and lavender on the paper and they made him feel extremely groggy than ever before! Worst of all, curiosity killed the ambitious, absentminded, and naive bat, but not entirely. He was just dead tired–that’s all. If poor Fidget smelt the lavender, he dealt it. In any rate, he couldn’t help being tired.

Out of hiding, Ratigan turned the lullaby off, knelt down before the worn-out bat, rubbed and patted his back, and poked it to see if his song and lavender kicked in, though it was an unlikely thing for the rat to do. “Goodnight, or should I say… Bye, bye, Fidget, and sleep well for eternity, sleeping beauty. Oh, I love it when I’m nasty.” Ratigan could hardly wait for Fidget’s heart to stop beating or for Fidget to stop breathing, but was that sociopathic rat bothered by the bat’s snoring? No, he was accustomed to it, especially when he still had Fidget as an employee. Besides, it wasn’t even that loud, but in many ways, normal.

What’s more is Ratigan never wondered what Fidget was dreaming about nor had he wanted to know, though Fidget wouldn’t bother telling him because of it.

To Ratigan’s credit, it was bizarre how watching Fidget sleep could make him feel at ease, thus rocking him to sleep as if Fidget were still a tiny baby when Ratigan wanted to do away with him. Seeing that the song and lavender had officially taken effect, Ratigan chuckled callously, set him back on the floor, and concealed the exhausted bat with the rear end of his cape for the oncoming visitors.

In the nick of time, the top-notch detectives, Basil and Dawson and Olivia’s father, Mr. Flaversham approached at the scene and gasped when they hunted the rat, who was behind the scheme.

“Have you missed me?” Ratigan sneered, feigning sadness, “You thought I died for sure.” Swinging his cape this way and that, he added, in an evil manner, “I suppose you’d like to see what I’ve done to your beloved bat friend!”

When he revealed the hypnotized bat, who had been lying on the floor, they gulped and Ratigan snickered in an evil manner as he faded into the darkness, “You snooze you lose!”

“We’ll get to the bottom of this!” Basil challenged, “We’ll just have to scrutinize him first.”

Surprisingly, Basil, Dawson, and Mr. Flaversham discovered that Fidget wasn’t dead right before their very eyes, but preferably, he was fast asleep yet again. For certain, they could tell because: 1. They heard him breathe before he snored. 2. They heard him laugh whenever he had funny dreams. 3. They saw him twitch.

“It’s not your fault that the recording and lavender got the best of you, boy,” Basil murmured with a sigh as he rubbed and patted the sleeping bat on the back in a way that Ratigan couldn’t hear him, “In fact, it’s safe to say that it isn’t anybody’s fault–just Ratigan’s.” Either way, Fidget couldn’t hear him, although everything Basil said was true. He then picked up Fidget’s cap that fell on the floor and set it on the sleeper’s head.

Nevertheless, it wasn’t the bat’s fault the tempting lullaby or the lavender on a piece of paper put him to sleep and enticed him nor was it anybody’s for that matter, except Ratigan’s. Besides, Fidget was never afraid to close his eyes and lie down and/or hang upside down for he was always overjoyed when it comes to repose, although he may not remember every dream he had; let alone, it wasn’t often Fidget had nightmares. Perhaps, he wouldn’t have any in this spell.

Regardless of nearly being chewed up by Ratigan’s beastly cat and almost got killed again when being flung into the Thames River, Ratigan’s lullaby and lavender seemed harmless than all that, the lavender on a sheet of paper and the lullaby still weren’t as pleasant. Luckily, though, Fidget wasn’t in the cat. He wasn’t in the water. He wasn’t in death, but rather, in sleep–deep sleep.

Steadfast, Basil headed for Ratigan’s record player to take a look at the record. “Ratigan’s lullaby was what did it,” he asserted, referring to the result of Fidget succumbing to the floor and he wafted the sheet of paper that read on the bottom: _Just one sniff and you’ll be safe from criminals like me._ “Plus, the lavender scent that’s on the bottom.”

Even as Fidget slept soundly, he could almost feel his parents’ and his friends’ presence lingering as they rub and pat his back as their way of reassuring him in case another unspeakable event happened.

...

That very evening, Olivia couldn’t sleep. Restless, she woke up to find out what the fuss was all about. The anxious mouse girl wandered and peeked out of her room and spotted three male mice carrying a tuckered-out bat, laying him down on a bed and tucking him in. Stunned and perplexed, she went inside Fidget’s room. Before long, tears filled Olivia’s eyes and she began to sob on his bed. “What happened to you, Fidget?” she asked desperately, through tears, “Talk to me. Are you still alive?”

“Livy?” Fidget said in a feeble voice.

“Yes, Fidget, it’s me,” Olivia said.

“Oh, Olivia, I’m so tired,” Fidget continued weakly, “Do you think I’ll…”

Noticing that Fidget trailed off, Olivia said reassuringly, “No, you’ll live to see the next day. I promise everything will turn out just right, you’ll see.”

“I know that,” the bat said sleepily, “But I just want to let you know that I like you as a friend, Livy.” That being said, he fell asleep.

“Fidget, you’re not going to die, are you?” Olivia panicked desperately, then steadied herself, “I made a promise and I did this for him.”

Ratigan was merely enjoying himself in the darkness of the hallway upstairs until he heard a faint cry. “Sounds like I should encourage that little damsel in distress.” With that, he strode into the room, where Olivia lie on Fidget’s bed, weeping.

Olivia jolted up, penetrated with fear, as Ratigan stepped into the room. “Good evening, Miss Flaversham,” he said in a sultry voice.

As he said this, Basil, Dawson, and Mr. Flaversham were listening in to his conversation with the trembling girl mouse–every word of it.

“What do you want with me, Ratigan?” Olivia demanded, “And what did you do with Fidget?”

“Oh, nothing in particular,” the nasty rat replied, “I just came to inform you that Fidget isn’t dead–he’s sleeping.”

Unforeseen by the two, Basil, Dawson, and Olivia’s father followed them.

“What can I do?” Olivia prodded.

"There is a way to wake your peg-legged friend, you know," Ratigan replied matter-of-factly.

"There is?!" Olivia uttered in a shaky voice. "Please tell me!"

But Ratigan shook his head. "Now hold on a minute, Miss Flaversham!" the rat announced. "Didn't anyone ever teach you that nothing is for free?"

The poor girl mouse had a distraught look on her face. "What are you saying?!"

Ratigan gave Olivia a cock-eyed stare. "Let me put it in simple terms for you, young lady. You have to do something for me first. Only then will I tell you."

Olivia began to worry. Somehow, she had a sneaky feeling that she was not going to like this. "What must I do?"

"You must sacrifice one of your other friends to take his place. Maybe ... your father, perhaps?"

Olivia's blood ran cold. "Are you mad?! I would NEVER do such a thing!"

Ratigan turned his head the other way and began to feign pity. "Then I will never tell ... and Fidget will die. Until then, he will indeed remain asleep forever."

Olivia gasped at Ratigan’s words used as a warning and to threaten Fidget’s very life, but they both knew if Fidget died during this curse, though he was afraid to, he would have done so peacefully.

Just as Ratigan had spoken these words, Olivia heard a light, rumbling sound. It was the sound of snoring arising from her bedridden friend's throat. Though she was confident that Fidget was asleep, she wanted him alive and awake the next morning, so that they can go on adventures together.

“With that being the case,” Ratigan continued, “Fidget feels safe from me and definitely finds enjoyment and comfort in slumber as far as I’m concerned. Oftentimes, sleep increases his faith in himself; maybe even in you and it helps him regain his strength. Oh, and he also may be dreaming about you right now. Then again, you have plenty of time because you are his one true associate and it’s not too late to prevent this curse from happening with all your good deeds.” All that Ratigan said was true.

For a cruel, miscreant, sadistic, sewer rat, who wanted the bat dead, Ratigan had a point as to how to bring Fidget back to life for not only for Olivia’s sake, but for her father’s and her friends’. To Olivia’s amazement, it was a given, even though Ratigan would be deeply incensed by the time Fidget wakes up and thanks to her.

After Ratigan’s speech, he left the girl alone with the bat.

Hopeful and optimistic all at once, Olivia stayed in bed with the bat.

Suddenly, she heard another knock on her bedroom door. It was from Basil, Dawson, and her father! “Basil. Father. Dawson. Did you hear the news?” she asked them.

“Yes, and Fidget’s going to live to see daylight tomorrow,” Basil declared. 

“Goodnight, Daddy. Goodnight, Basil. Goodnight, Dawson,” Olivia said.

“Goodnight, Miss Flaversham,” Basil said.

“Goodnight, my dear,” said Dawson, as the trio set off to their rooms.

“Goodnight, Olivia, my bairn,” Mr. Flaversham said.

Sooner or later, she closed her eyes and slept next to the bat. She for sure wasn’t going to let Fidget sleep for eternity or worse–perish!

He, on the other hand, was having nightmare-less dreams that very night about anyone who will attain to his assistance and him being a knight in shining armor.

...

Ratigan converged to his door, frightened by his future when Fidget does rise from his supposedly endless restful nap, but Ratigan quickly pushed it out of his mind when he maneuvered inside.    

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Ratigan Were to Put Fidget to Sleep…
> 
> There are many reasons why it could happen. So, Ratigan would:
> 
> 1\. Do it to make up for the evening he gave Fidget the list, although for the most part, Fidget has a good night’s sleep each night.
> 
> 2\. Do so to get his revenge on him for leaving him for Olivia and her friends.
> 
> 3\. Know how much Fidget likes to sleep.
> 
> 4\. Decide to go easy on him.
> 
> 5\. Hope Fidget will die or Ratigan cannot wait for Fidget’s heart to stop beating or for Fidget to stop breathing in his sleep.
> 
> 6\. Make Fidget’s friends think Fidget died.
> 
> 7\. Tell one of Fidget’s close friends that he/she can break the spell, which might actually be Olivia. (That one is wrong because Ratigan would never drop out any hints)
> 
> 8\. Would be afraid that if Fidget is allowed to live so that the bat could turn him into the police.
> 
> 9\. Would be worried that the bat may be a lot smarter than what he gave credit for so that Fidget might progress in life and that others would follow Fidget rather than Ratigan.  
> All these factors mentioned above may actually be true and apply to Ratigan.
> 
> *As you Ratigan fans know, I am acutely aware that he is slightly out of character in this chapter, but he decided to go easy on that bat and his pals, even if it means putting Fidget under a sleeping curse that lasts for a long period of time. Think about the song Ratigan recorded for Basil and Dawson, “Goodbye So Soon”, but for Fidget, it was Ratigan’s lullaby that only made him fall asleep.
> 
> *Ratigan’s lullaby for Fidget could be a parody of “Goodbye So Soon”.
> 
> *Even if Fidget died with dignity, he would have gone to Heaven and have his peg leg replaced with a regular leg and be reunited with his parents at last like from my one-shot, Goodbye So Soon, Fidget.
> 
> *Ratigan must have dropped out of school just to get to where he is, which may explain why he looks younger than anyone ever expected.
> 
> *Undeniably, Olivia and Fidget are very best friends. Mostly because she was willing to risk her life for him in addition to when he sacrificed himself for her, her father, and their pals. That reminds me, I wrote the part in my 5th grade summer when Fidget temporarily wakes up and sees Olivia’s face, eager to meet her eyes, but it took place in the morning. Next, Basil slapped Ratigan and Dr. Dawson jumped on Ratigan. At the end, Olivia wakes Fidget up with her nose on his and Fidget had awakened.
> 
> *Near the final part in this chapter, where Fidget was dreaming about himself being a knight in shining armor can also allude to foreshadowing. 
> 
> *The part where Ratigan changes the subject by telling Fidget that Fidget looks so cute in his sleep was something that was meant to throw him (Fidget) off-balance. I still think Fidget is cute when he sleeps.


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, Reyelene for helping me with chapter 3.

When the sun rose, Basil, Dawson, Mr. Flaversham, and Toby launched out of their beds and headed straight to the room Fidget had been sleeping in. Olivia had risen, too, but stayed in Fidget’s bed. As for Toby, he dashed outside to keep a sharp eye on the dazed bat, who was still catching his last-minute z’s. It was 8:30 AM and it was a good time to awaken Fidget from his slumber. Unafraid, Olivia clambered onto Fidget. “It’s just us, Fidget,” she said, “I like your selflessness, bravery, and your caring personality. I’ve missed you so much.” Finally, she positioned her nose onto his.

Gradually, Fidget yawned, fluttered his eyes open, grinning and stretched his wings. “Livy?” he asked sleepily.

“Yes, Fidget,” Olivia replied.

“Oh, Livy!” Feeling alive, he hugged the girl mouse and she hugged him back. It was a miracle and Olivia pulled Fidget out of bed.

“Good job, lad!” Basil clapped, his smile broadening.

Dawson and Flaversham also applauded, breaking into smiles. Toby barked for joy.

“But Basil, what exactly happened to me last night?” Fidget wanted to know.

“Ratigan’s lullaby and the sheet that consists of the lyrics with the lavender scent knocked you out, causing you to fall asleep again,” Basil revealed, “They were supposed to, anyway, although Ratigan hoped they’d lead to your death.”

“What?!”

“But you survived and thanks to Olivia.”

“Never thought of it that way.” Fidget shrugged his shoulders. “But I’ll take your word for it.”

“It wasn’t your fault, just so you know,” Basil encouraged, “It’s just that things happen all in one piece.”

The bat felt much better after the conversation.

...

Meanwhile, in Ratigan’s hideout, he gazed in disgust at his crystal ball and growled as he witnessed the bat had officially awakened. Riled up, he fumed under his breath, “NOOOOOOO! Curses! This time, I’ll really put that other insufferable pipsqueak to his demise and he’s not going to be so tough or lucky! I won’t rest until then!” Having said that, he shredded his clothes to make him look like a sewer rat that he’d always been.

...

In the time being, Toby let the foursome mice: Basil and Dawson, the first-rate detectives and Olivia and her father. Fidget tried to hitch on Toby, but a familiar fiendish figure dragged him by the foot. “Abandoning me on short notice?” Ratigan asked a panicky Fidget with a smug grin.

“Hey! Let go of my only foot, traitor! You big, mean, ugly rat! I hate you! I hate you!” Fidget growled as he kicked Ratigan with his free leg–peg leg. Ratigan was knocked down hard and injured, but Fidget didn’t care; it was self-defense!

Before Ratigan undermined him, Fidget thought quickly and darted for the garage to grab a basketball in case he and his comrades play the game and drifted toward his friends with a ball in his hands.

“So glad you can make it, Fidget,” Basil said.

“Yes, Fidget, by all means,” seconded Dawson.

“Plus, what you did to Ratigan took guts,” put in Flaversham.

Fidget shivered at Mr. Flaversham’s comment.

“What daddy means is, you were brave,” Olivia explained. To Mr. Flaversham’s vantage point, Fidget gawked at her, then let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you because I couldn’t take it anymore,” declared Fidget.

“That miserable sewer rat deserved it,” laughed Basil.

Their vibrant relief was short lived when Ratigan got back on his feet from Fidget’s blow.

Everyone hopped off of Toby. Basil ran to get his pistol in case Ratigan tried to kill them. “Ratigan, wanna play a game?” Fidget challenged with a grin.

“I’d love to,” Ratigan replied, slyly.

“We can all play together,” Basil said, running out of his house and hiding a pistol.

“As a team,” Olivia finished.

“All you’ll have to do is conquer me,” Ratigan returned in a psychotic undertone voice.

This made all the heroes shiver a bit. In that moment, the merciless rat drank his beastly vial to make him more powerful. As a professor, he created it.

Ratigan loved competitions. In particular, the night he fought Basil on top of Big Ben.

While all of this was happening, Fidget was hard at work reverberating and ricocheting the basketball through the hoop in Ratigan’s way. Try as he may, Fidget wasn’t sure if it’ll do much good bouncing the basketball over and over again. On top of that, Fidget and his friends couldn’t let Ratigan have the ball because they didn’t want to fall for his tricks.

Outraged, Ratigan attempted to pound the bat with his fists, but Fidget ducked down to avoid his blows and finally tossed the ball at him and fro when he had enough. This made Ratigan scream furiously and Fidget landed suddenly on the ground, temporarily injured. “I’ve won! Ahahaha!” the rat cheered. Just when Ratigan was about to finish him off, Basil shot the vengeful rat in the back. Somehow, Basil must have read in books that the silver bullet can cure anyone who was turned into a beast of some sort, such as a werewolf, out of the curse.

Just as Ratigan was about to strike Fidget once again, Fidget regained his strength at the speed of light and punched him in the face, leading the horrid rat to suspend in midair, screaming. Seems like Fidget waited a long time. Aside the punching, his wings were as strong as boxing gloves.

With Ratigan being gone as far as Fidget and his buddies were concerned, the five friends applauded and hooted in merriment for the remarkably triumphant bat.

“How about some cheese crumpets and tea to celebrate?” Basil suggested.

“Great idea!” Fidget agreed.

“Why yes,” seconded Dawson.

“Yes! Yes!” Olivia put in, jumping up and down.

“It’d be an honor,” Mr. Flaversham added.

Toby barked in consent.

...

After celebrating by eating cheese crumpets and drinking tea, Olivia and Fidget took a nap together on Basil’s chair. Olivia lied on his lap and Fidget wrapped his wings around her. “Aw, you look cute together,” Mrs. Judson whispered in awe, as she bundled them up with a blanket, adding, “You must have had a long, busy day.”

Fidget returned back to normal and as usual, he still snored, especially with that spell he was in the previous night. To this day, he was still viewed as a male bat version of sleeping beauty.

Basil couldn’t help but smile down upon the sleepy kids.

...

Later that afternoon, Fidget again asked Basil if he and Olivia can go outside just like the other day. Basil nodded in enablement after the bat asked for his permission. “Yes, London is now safe and thanks to you,” Basil said to Fidget.

This time on Fidget’s walk with Olivia, he was feeling much better. Nothing like going out for a stroll in the woods with the most wanted criminal being out of their way.

After a while, he stopped and said, “Livy, what will I ever do without you? After all, you saved me this morning.”

“And you saved us,” Olivia reminded him. With that being said, they granted each other a soulful hug. Breaking free from each other’s embraces, they tickled one another and dropped to the ground, laughing their hearts out.

...

At long last, it was time for Fidget and the Flavershams to head on home.

“That was thoughtful of you to save the day, Fidget,” Dawson told Fidget.

“Yes, now that the rat is gone,” Basil added, “We can all find enjoyment in Mousedom.”

“Ready kids?” Mr. Flaversham asked.

“Ready!” Olivia and Fidget replied in amazement, setting their hats on their heads and out the door they went and whispered, “See you around.”

Toby, who was outside, sniffed and licked them goodbye, making all three of them giggle.

“Smell you later, Toby,” Fidget said.

“Smell you later,” the Flavershams repeated and the trio left for home.

“Dawson, would you like to go for a walk around London?” Basil offered.

“Yes, that would be nice,” Dawson agreed.

“We’ll have Toby join us,” Basil added.

Having said that, the two first-rate detectives walked out the door and outside, they saw Toby.

“Toby, are you ready for a walk?” Basil called.

Toby sniffed and licked both the detectives, which caused them to laugh in appreciation.

“We’ll take that as a ‘yes’,” Dawson answered for Toby and on the streets, they fled.

Making their way in the streets, they stopped, catching a glimpse at the Flavershams being home along with Fidget, who was hanging upside down, happily dozing off in exhaustion. Without another moment’s pause, they continued to amble in the streets of London and trodden on home back to Baker Street.

London was now a safe place to live and all thanks to Fidget, the bat. From that day forward, he and Olivia were close partners and solved various mysterious together. Fidget wouldn’t want to miss it, now that he reformed into a good bat, but he will always be Fidget, the gentle, selfless, compassionate, and informative peg legged bat.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This closing chapter I must note where Ratigan drinks the vial and turns into a monster, I was originally going to have him turn into a creature that has a visage of a bear’s head (the black one with red eyes), raven’s wings, owl’s feet, and a rat’s tail, but I thought it’d be too much like The Fox and the Hound and The Swan Princess. 
> 
> *Oddly enough, with Fidget’s powerful peg leg that was used for his benefit, Ratigan would have ultimately died because of it. Evidently, Ratigan redeemed himself easily and drank the vial to make him more evil and vigorous. 
> 
> *Speaking of which, I read about Ratigan on Disney Wiki about him growing bigger in size, which was easily compared to a werewolf’s transformation.
> 
> *If Fidget were in a dangerous situation, especially whenever he’s kidnapped, he could use his wings for hitting, punching, scratching, and slapping. As for his peg leg, he could use it for not only walking, but for kicking (like in my Great Mouse Detective multi-chapter story, The Adventures of Olivia, Fidget, and Toby, when he kicked the wine bottle that he was kept in) and stomping on his kidnapper’s foot.
> 
> *Even if Olivia had been an adult, she would kiss Fidget in this story.
> 
> *On Disney Wiki Trivia, considering Fidget, I read about him being created by Disney as a scary, yet loveable character as he is nowadays.
> 
> *In the forest scene in this chapter, I just thought maybe Fidget is ticklish.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: The beginning of this story about Basil and Fidget inside a lab doing experiments because Fidget wanted to was based on a dream I had in fifth grade and them playing basketball with the Flavershams, Dawson, and Toby is what I came up with in my fifth-grade summer.
> 
> *As a reference for when Fidget was out for a walk in the woods with Olivia and him cussing by saying the SOB, while he mentioned being mauled by Ratigan’s cat, Felicia, I dreamt about it in the end of eleventh grade. I’m also implying that when Fidget was attacked by Felicia, he must have sworn under his breath. 
> 
> *As regards for the pairing up the bullets, I made up the idea of Basil teaching Fidget how to do it, especially when Fidget got mad and started cursing. 
> 
> *Dropping the list may have been a case of bad luck. Well, there are two ways to look at the situation: It was bad luck and Fidget is in a hurry to be out of Basil's sight ... OR it was a matter of negligence on Fidget's part because he acted too fast and should've taken into consideration that Basil could use that list as evidence to track him down.
> 
> *To be on the safe side, Fidget doesn’t have sleep apnea nor insomnia because if he did, he wouldn’t get much beauty sleep, even if he had to get up sometime in the night. It’s also safe to say that he had normal snores is more likely to get a good night’s sleep.
> 
> *Sleeping relieves Fidget’s stress.


End file.
